


Replay.

by Wolverinegirl24



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accion, Angustía, Basketball, Drama, Humor, M/M, Porque todos amamos a Kouki, Top Akashi Seijuurou, Trauma, University, alternative universe, mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverinegirl24/pseuds/Wolverinegirl24
Summary: Perseguido por viejos fantasmas del pasado, Furihata acaba por aceptar la sugerencia de Kuroko de estudiar lejos de casa. Le apenaba dejar atrás a su abuelo, pero este insistió en que debía aprovechar la oportunidad, una nueva vida y ambiente era todo lo que necesitaba para que terminasen de cicatrizar sus heridas. Y así fue como dio comienzo su aventura en la Universidad y Residencia Teiko.N/A: En principio será mayormente AkaFuri, pero también habrá otras parejas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Debéis saber que esta historia no la he escrito yo sino que un amigo me ha pedido que la subiera.  
> N/A: Los personajes en su mayoría no me pertenecen sino que son de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. ~

Adiós a las vacaciones de verano, hola vuelta a clase. A decir verdad, no sabría determinar si la idea le entusiasmaba o asustaba más. Una mezcla entre ambos. Por suerte, Kuroko y Kagami, unos amigos del instituto, asistirían a la misma universidad por lo que al menos no estaría totalmente solo. Ninguno de ellos había querido irse demasiado lejos y ahora que vivirían en una residencia de estudiantes, podrían hacer nuevos amigos con los que tal vez compartir su pasión por el baloncesto. Bueno, a excepción de Kagami, quien ya tenía su propio apartamento, aunque debido a ciertos problemas de gestión con el arrendatario se quedaría con ellos un par de semanas.   
Su preocupación se debía mayormente a los numerosos rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos en cuanto a las novatadas que les esperaban con el inicio del curso. Aparentemente, se había vuelto una tradición que aquellos estudiantes más mayores conocidos como “veteranos”, pusieran a prueba a aquellos recién llegados, “novatos”, y les obligaran a realizar ciertas tareas. Ojalá no fueran muy duros con ellos ese año… 

Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Cargar él solo con todas sus cosas en tren hasta allí había resultado ser agotador, ni qué decir que su maleta era casi más grande que él. Ya estaba cerca de la residencia, apenas necesitaba subir una cuesta más y se encontraría en la entrada. Pero vaya cuesta. Venga, un último esfuerzo. Pensó, tratando de insuflarse ánimo a sí mismo. Ya casi había llegado… Iba caminando de espaldas para poder tirar con mayor facilidad, o al menos esa era su intención, cuando de pronto chocó con algo. O más bien con alguien, según pudo deducir al oír un quejido. 

Genial, fantástica manera de empezar.

Se apresuró a disculparse con el rostro teñido de vergüenza por lo sucedido.

– ¡L-Lo siento mucho! No te había visto, estaba distraído y… –no le dejó terminar. El contrario, un chico rubio, bastante alto y con un rostro que estaba seguro que sería popular tanto entre las chicas como probablemente entre los chicos, le sonrió agitando las manos para quitarle importancia. 

– Tranquilo, no ha sido nada. Parece que llevases toda tu vida guardada dentro de esa maleta. –comentó tras un breve vistazo.– Supongo que te diriges hacia Teiko. Debes ser nuevo, me llamo Kise Ryouta, encantado. 

Ese nombre le sonaba de algo, aunque en ese momento era incapaz de recordar el motivo.

– Oh, yo soy Furihata Kouki. Un placer conocerte. –se presentó rápidamente, pero a causa de su nerviosismo sumado al calor de finales del mes de agosto que provocaba que le sudasen las manos, se le resbaló el asa de la maleta y pudo ver como se deslizaba por el suelo hasta abajo del todo, echando a perder su avance.

– Ay, Dios… Lo que faltaba. –se lamentó cerrando los ojos por un momento. Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

Por la cara de Kise, supo que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír y trató de disimularlo con una tos, no muy creíble si alguien le preguntaba. Debió darle pena porque tras una palmada en la espalda le ofreció su ayuda. Más o menos. 

– Tranquilo, iré a buscar a otro de los novatos para que te eche una mano con tus cosas. Bienvenido Furihatacchi, estoy seguro de que te encantará el lugar.

Y tras esto desapareció tan abruptamente como había aparecido. Había dicho que buscaría a otro novato, ¿sería un veterano? Se maldijo mentalmente por su torpeza y sacudiéndose las manos en los pantalones, se dirigió con un suspiro de vuelta a recuperar su maleta suicida. Estaba anocheciendo y aunque esa era una zona segura, no quería dejarla como si nada tirada en la calle. Un soplo en la nuca, como el de un aliento, le puso los pelos de punta. Lentamente, como si de esa manera pudiera evitarlo, volvió el rostro en busca del posible origen. No había nadie. 

– Furihata-kun.

– ¡Hyaaa!

Se le escapó un grito cuando algo helado le tocó el hombro, provocando que trastabillara al retroceder demasiado rápido y se cayera de culo. Ante él, Kuroko lo miraba impasible como siempre con uno de sus batidos de vainilla en la mano. El característico pelo rojo de Kagami no tardó en entrar en su campo de visión cargando una enorme mochila a la espalda y una maleta a un lado.

– Oe. –dijo dándole a Kuroko en la cabeza con su bolsa.– No deberías asustar así a la gente.

– Lo siento. 

– Oh, chicos. No sabía que llegabais hoy. 

– Kagami-kun me obligó a participar con él en un torneo de baloncesto que organizaba el vecindario, acabamos muy justos de tiempo y casi perdemos el tren. Se nos olvidó llamar con todo el ajetreo. –el peliazul desvió la mirada hacia el susodicho, dando a entender que él tenía toda la culpa.

– No me mires así. Eres tú el que desapareció de repente para comprarse el maldito batido. 

– Mantenerse hidratado en verano es importante. Especialmente después de hacer deporte. 

– ¡Para eso te basta con beber de tu botella!

Esos dos estaban como siempre. Sus discusiones resultaban en cierto modo refrescantes en aquel lugar desconocido. Ahora que se fijaba bien…

– Kagami, ¿no es esa mi maleta?

– ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Nos la hemos encontrado al subir tirada en el suelo. Aquí tienes.

– Gracias, se me ha caído antes por accidente al encontrarme a otro chico de la resi.

– Ten cuidado no te vayan a esconder la maleta y te veas obligado a salir desnudo, Furihata-kun. 

Oh. Cierto. Las novatadas.

– Anda, vamos. –intervino el pelirrojo sin darle importancia.– Me muero de hambre, ¿creéis que nos puedan dar algún bocadillo de cenar?

 

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y pudieron instalarse cada uno en su habitación cómodamente. En apenas un par de horas, milagrosamente, ya lo tenía todo colocado en su sitio y se dejó caer en la cama. Sólo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama puestos, unos de unos ositos que le regaló su madre, pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado exhausto como para darle demasiadas vueltas a nada. Con suerte esa noche dormiría profundamente y mañana estaría descansado para su primer día de clase. 

Pronto descubriría que eso sería imposible.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hey ~ Aquí va el siguiente capítulo. Debido a que los voy subiendo a medida que los escribo y no siempre tengo internet a mi alcance, podría darse que algunos capítulos tarden más en ser subidos que otros. Aún así, mi intención es intentar subir uno a la semana o cada dos semanas, por lo que trabajaré duro con el fin de conseguirlo.

Unos estruendosos golpes cercanos lo despertaron de madrugada. ¿Quién sería a esa hora? Al cabo de un par de segundos los golpes se detuvieron y no hubo más que silencio, supuso entonces que quien quiera que fuese ya se había marchado o tal vez se los había imaginado y en realidad no formaban más que parte de un sueño.   
Casi había vuelto a dormirse cuando su puerta se abrió abruptamente, golpeando la pared y provocando que él se incorporara de golpe en la cama. ¿Les estaban atacando? ¿Una invasión?

– ¿Q-Qué está…? –trató de preguntar frotándose los ojos. Su cerebro aletargado se negaba a cooperar para procesar correctamente lo que ocurría.

– ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Todo el mundo en pie! –pudo escuchar que gritaba una voz en el pasillo.– No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, un chico alto y más bien fornido según le pareció por su silueta, le instó a levantarse moviendo la cabeza.

– Tú no eres ninguna excepción, novato. –se dirigió a él.– Mueve el culo. 

– Ya voy… –murmuró levantándose lentamente y poniéndose las zapatillas antes de salir al pasillo.

Todavía le costaba concentrarse y pensar con claridad. Fuera, en el pasillo, obligaron a todos los de primer curso a ponerse en fila pegados a la pared mientras un moreno se paseaba de lado a lado con las manos en la espalda. ¿No se estaban tomando aquello un poquito demasiado en serio? Eran un montón… Más de lo que él había esperado en un principio. Y eso sólo los de la cuarta planta, Kagami y Kuroko estaban en la tercera. ¿Estarían pasando por lo mismo? Una cabeza rubia le resultó vagamente familiar.

– Escuchadme con atención. Sed bienvenidos a la residencia Teiko, hogar de los más grandes. –como si fuera algún tipo de chiste que sólo él entendiera, soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo– Como sabréis, no aceptamos a cualquiera… Es por eso que deberéis superar varias pruebas antes de formar parte de nosotros.

¿De qué hablaba? Parece que alguien había visto demasiadas películas…

– Mi nombre es Takao Kazunari, durante las próximas semanas, Takao-sama para vosotros. Hay ciertas reglas que deberéis respetar con el fin de asegurar vuestra propia supervivencia aquí. Regla número 1, está terminantemente prohibido ir a la quinta planta, aquel que lo haga sufrirá las consecuencias, así lo manda nuestro Líder Absoluto. Regla número 2, los novatos no podréis usar el ascensor mientras duren las novatadas, será propiedad exclusiva de vuestros senpais. Regla número 3, debéis dirigiros a nosotros como “-sama”. Regla número 4, estáis obligados a cumplir con todas nuestras órdenes. Aquel que no lo haga será duramente reprimido. Regla número 5, no se os permite cerrar con llave las puertas de vuestras habitaciones hasta que todo esto acabe. Eso es todo por ahora, os avisaremos si alguna otra regla se añade.   
» Vuestra primera prueba consiste en--.

Había mencionado algo sobre un Líder Absoluto, ¿acaso estaban en algún tipo de dictadura? ¿Pero a qué clase de residencia había ido a parar? Un peliverde emergió de la nada por detrás, tirándole una pelota de baloncesto a la cabeza e interrumpiendo así el discurso. El moreno cayó al suelo cual árbol talado.

– Deja de hacer el tonto, sabes que no te corresponde a ti anunciar las pruebas. Mucho menos otorgarte el apelativo de “sama”.

– Moh, Shin-chan. Eres un aguafiestas. 

Ignorándolo por completo, el peliverde recién aparecido continuó. Qué raro, tenía los dedos vendados. ¿Se habría hecho daño?

– Yo soy Midorima Shintarou. Vuestra primera misión es atrapar uno de los patos del estanque del parque de aquí al lado. Tenéis doce horas para hacerlo, por lo que el plazo acaba mañana a las cuatro de la tarde. Aquellos que no lo consigan sufrirán un castigo especial. —empujándose las gafas para recolocárselas bien, añadió. — Ah, se me olvidaba. No se os permite saltaros las clases para completar la misión, nos enteraremos si alguien lo hace. Podéis empezar ahora.

En un pestañeo, la gente salió corriendo en estampida como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las escaleras. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había quedado completamente solo en el pasillo. Uh, uh. Tal vez también debería ponerse en movimiento, desconocía de qué se trataba el castigo, pero seguro que nada bueno les depararía. Sin embargo, también tenía mucho sueño… Podría dedicarle una o dos horas a la búsqueda y de esa manera dormir un poco más antes de tener que empezar a prepararse para clase. Tampoco es que coger a un inocente patito pudiera ser tan complicado, ¿no?  
Una vez en la planta baja debían salir por la puerta de atrás, usualmente utilizada para la recogida de los pedidos de la resi. Si el portero de guardia los pillaba estarían muertos. 

Una vez afuera, una ligera brisa le revolvió el pelo y se estremeció, recordando entonces que no llevaba camiseta. Si no tenía cuidado podría resfriarse, era verano sí, pero de noche refrescaba. Al llegar al parque su cara era un poema, la gente gritaba y corría de un lado a otro mientras los patos graznaban huyendo y otros perseguían a quienes en un principio habían ido a por ellos. Estaban condenados. O por lo menos él lo estaría, concluyó algo intimidado por lo bestias que estaban resultando ser sus compañeros. Echando un vistazo alrededor no le pareció ver a Kuroko ni Kagami, tal vez no tenían que hacerlo o se habían escaqueado de alguna manera. A Kuroko no le resultaría demasiado difícil con su habilidad. 

La primera vez que trató de acercarse a uno de los patos, el chico se vio atropellado y lanzado hacia un lado por una manada de gente que ya tenía fichada al pato. Ay.

– Voy a tener que ponerme las pilas si no quiero perder. 

Al cabo de una hora ya se escucharon los primeros aullidos de victoria de algunos, que aprovecharon para retirarse de vuelta al dormitorio para descansar el tiempo que les quedara. Suertudos. Por ahora no había estado ni lo más remotamente cerca de tocar uno de esos patos de lo que había estado al principio. Debería cambiar su estrategia.

Alejándose un poco del resto, pudo ver a lo lejos una pequeña figura blanca que sobresalía tras unos arbustos. Bingo. 

Con todo el sigilo del que era capaz de hacer prueba, se acercó lentamente, extremando el cuidado para no pisar ramas secas y advertirle de su presencia. Parece que después de todo iba a conseguir librarse del castigo. A su lado prácticamente, se abalanzó sobre el pato para atraparlo… Pero se ve que no le gustó que lo despertaran de esa forma porque empezó a graznar afanadamente y a pegarle picotazos en la cabeza, que él trataba inútilmente de esquivar.

– Ouch, ouch, ouch. Pato malo, pato malo. Deja de-- ¡Auch! —Uno de esos picotazos resultó ser particularmente doloroso y no le quedó más remedio que soltar al animal, puede que accidentalmente lanzándolo hacia un lado. 

Bueno, ahora que lo había liberado no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Podría volver a intentarlo más tarde. A la mañana siguiente sólo tendría en su mayoría presentaciones sobre lo que consistirían las asignaturas, por lo que con suerte saldría a eso de la una y podría dedicar el resto de la tarde a aquella estúpida caza.   
Oh. Desde su posición podía contemplar el edificio de la residencia entero, sólo la portería y una habitación de la última planta seguían con la luz encendida. Estrechando los ojos trató de afinar la vista, ¿era cosa suya o había alguien observando todo desde allí arriba? No era capaz de distinguir bien cómo era debido a que estaba a contraluz. 

Su despiste le costaría caro, pues el pato agraviado había vuelto en busca de venganza y se lanzó sobre él agitando sus alas. Pillado por desprevenido, echó a correr con la mala suerte de pisar un charco de barro que se quedó con su zapato e hizo el efecto de una zancadilla, impulsándolo hacia delante y provocando que cayera de lleno en el estanque. El coro de risas que lo siguió le hizo saber que no había pasado desapercibido. Por cómo le quemaban las mejillas supo que se había puesto rojo como el de un tomate. 

Por favor tierra, trágame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Lamento si mis capítulos os resultan algo cortitos, estoy tratando de corregir eso. Contadme qué os ha parecido o si tenéis alguna idea de en lo que podrá consistir el castigo para aquello que no logren cumplir la misión. Muajaja... ¡Nos leemos! ~


	3. Capítulo 3.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> Siento la espera, estoy en la playa y no tengo casi cobertura, no digamos internet. Este capítulo es algo más cortito de lo habitual, pero no tardaré mucho en subir la segunda parte. ~ 

No volvió a acostarse. 

Dado lo tarde que se le había hecho dándose esa ducha de agua caliente, casi no le quedó tiempo más que para vestirse, coger algo del desayuno y salir corriendo para alcanzar el autobús, el cual pilló por los pelos. Por suerte, pudo entrar a clase a tiempo y cogió sitio en una de las filas del medio. No demasiado cerca como para destacar, pero tampoco demasiado lejos como para que el profesor pensara que no le importaba.   
Se esforzó en prestar atención, de verdad que lo hizo, pero cuando su cabeza estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra la mesa por quinta vez, el café se convirtió en una prioridad.   
Se las apañó de alguna manera para sobrevivir los veinte minutos restantes y una vez sonó el timbre, salió cual zombie en busca de la máquina de café más cercana. 

Se ve que no era el único desesperado, pues ahí pudo reconocer a un chico de su clase que al verlo no tardó en saludarlo. Era un tanto peculiar, tenía… ¿Cara de gato? Pero lo cierto es que no parecía mal chico y congeniaron enseguida. Su nombre era Koganei Shinji e iba con él otro chico que no abrió la boca durante toda la conversación. Se llamaba Mitobe Rinnosuke y según le contó Koga, era algo tímido y no hablaba nunca, lo que ya le había traído problemas en el pasado, por lo que no debía tomárselo como algo personal. Él tampoco es que fuera nadie para juzgarlo…

Quedaron para comer al acabar las clases y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya casi eran las tres. 

– Oh, no…

Se había olvidado totalmente del encargo del pato. Recogió sus cosas a toda velocidad mientras sus nuevos amigos lo miraban extrañados por el repentino cambio de actitud.

– ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¡Había olvidado las novatadas! —sacudió la cabeza queriendo serenarse. No podía desesperarse, todavía tenía una oportunidad, por pequeña que fuera. Y el reloj seguía corriendo. — Dios, estoy muerto.

– ¿Novatadas?

– Os lo explico en otro momento, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Parece que ese día no iba a ser capaz de dejar de correr. Casi le recordaba a sus primeros años de institutos, cuando había sido el blanco de uno de los abusones de su curso. Antes de conocer a Kagami y Kuroko, claro.   
Estaba sudando la gota gorda en el momento de subirse al autobús, aunque, por suerte, consiguió encontrar un sitio para sentarse. Delante de él, unos chicos que debían tener su edad hablaban entre cuchicheos. 

– ¡Te lo juro! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos!

– ¡Venga ya, es imposible!

– ¡Te digo que sí! El emperador de los Rakuzan… ¡En nuestra universidad!

– Shh… No lo digas tan alto, sabes de sobra que tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes.

– Dicen que no hay nadie más fuerte que él. Ninguna persona antes se ha enfrentado a él y ha vivido para contarlo.

– Es un monstruo.

¿De qué hablaban? Al principio no había estado haciendo caso de lo que decían, pero ahora le había llamado la atención.

– Aparentemente acaba de trasladarse y el dónde vive es un misterio. Me han contado que el año pasado tardó menos de una semana en hacerse con el control de toda la universidad, a pesar del rumor de que había estado herido…

– Yo he oído que los Rakuzan ya controlan prácticamente toda la ciudad. No hay banda que pueda igualárseles. 

Le hubiese gustado seguir escuchando para descubrir más sobre tan curiosa persona, pero llegó su parada y le tocó ponerse de nuevo en marcha. 

***

Su esfuerzo fue inútil, estuvo persiguiendo patos afanadamente durante media hora sin conseguir nada. Incluso llegó un punto, en el que estos se reagruparon y orquestaron un contraataque. Por primera vez, pudo comprender como se sintió su buen amigo Link.   
Un agudo silbato indicó el final del juego. Tragó con fuerza. 

Maldición.

Respirando pesadamente, siguió las instrucciones del tal Takao que ahora se encontraba fuera y les indicaba a todos que se acercaran.

– Muy bien chicos, me habéis impresionado. La mayoría de vosotros habéis conseguido pasar esta prueba sin dificultad, pero… —hizo una pausa dramática— Ha habido otros que no han tenido tanta suerte. Aquellos a quienes llame a continuación tienen que colocarse en fila aquí a un lado. Veamos; Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Furihata Kouki…

Como si se hubiera convertido en un hábito interrumpirlo, un pelivioleta, que debía ser la persona más alta que había visto en su vida, se acercó por un lado comiéndose una bolsa de patatas. 

– ¡Titáaaan! —gritó uno de los presentes.

– Oe… ¿No habías repetido curso? Aka-chin dijo que todos los de primero debían participar.  
Si la repentina palidez de Takao era indicativo de algo, estaba claro que le habían pillado in fraganti.

– Y a menos que hayas atrapado un pato, tú también tendrás que participar en el castigo, Bakao. —el peliverde de anoche dijo apareciendo junto al gigante.

– Mido-chin, Aka-chin me ha prometido unos dulces nuevos a cambio de que te dé esto. —comentó entonces, tendiéndole un sobre rojo. 

– Gracias, Murasakibara-kun. —no tardó en abrirlo y una vez leyó su contenido, anunció. — Los perdedores deberán meterse en el estanque de los patos y traer una de las piedras blancas, que han sido previamente preparadas, del fondo.

Bueno, tampoco estaba tan mal. Él sinceramente había estado esperando algo mucho peor, esto casi le suponía un alivio... 

– …Completamente desnudos.

Maldita fuera.

– Deberéis dejar la ropa en la orilla en unas bolsas que os serán asignadas. He de recordar que si alguien se niega a hacerlo, las consecuencias serán desastrosas. Procederemos a actuar después de la cena. Os recomiendo no abusar de la comida para evitar cualquier posible incidente, tal como un corte de digestión. Adelante, sois temporalmente libres.

¿Y ahora cómo iba a salir de esta? No llevaba aquí ni veinticuatro horas y ya veía venir que iba a acabar siendo el hazmerreír de toda la residencia. Quien lo mandaba a él seguir la recomendación de sus antiguos senpais y meterse en una residencia en lugar de buscar piso, y todo por una “mejor experiencia”. Aish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Estoy releyéndome el manga de Kuroko no Basket y en el momento en que Murasakibara empieza a ponerse en movimiento en el partido no pude evitar imaginármelo como un titán. XDD  
> ¡No olvidéis hacerme parte de vuestra opinión en los comentarios! La verdad es que me encanta poder leer lo que pensáis. <3 Bye ~


	4. Capítulo 3.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Bueeeno, aquí os traigo la segunda parte del capítulo. Al final no he podido subirlo cuando esperaba peeero, es un progreso, vaya que sí. (?)

El comedor estaba en la segunda planta.

Esa noche tocaba pasta y aunque le encantaba, dada la situación apenas tenía apetito. Una vez hubo cogido su debido plato, buscó a Kagami con la mirada, suponiendo que Kuroko estaría con él, para sentarse juntos. Gracias a su altura y vivo pelo rojo, pudo localizarlo con relativa facilidad y se encaminó en su dirección.

Efectivamente, Kuroko se hallaba a su lado, pero no estaban solos. Un rubio se encontraba frente al impasible peliazul, disfrutando de una manzana.

– Oh, ¿tú no eres...?

– ¡Furihatacchi! No sabía que tú y Kurokocchi eráis amigos. —hizo un puchero volviéndose hacia el susodicho. — Moh, Kurokocchi, ya no me cuentas nada. Me siento abandonado.

– Eres tú el que siempre está demasiado ocupado con sus fans, Kise-kun.

– No es culpa mía, a las fans hay que tratarlas con amabilidad, no está bien ignorarlas sin más. —acompañó a sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza, echándose el pelo hacia un lado.

– ¿Os conocéis? —preguntó algo desconcertado el chico.

– Así es, Kurokocchi y yo solíamos ir a la misma escuela primaria y como vivíamos por la misma zona, coincidíamos bastante.

– Aunque al principio yo no le caía bien.

– ¡Eso era porque siempre me pillaban cuando me dormía en clase y a ti no te decían nada! De todas formas, es cosa del pasado... No me guardas rencor, ¿verdad Kurokocchi?

Casi parecía desprender un aura dorada a su alrededor. El otro no se molestó en responderle y se limitó a volver la cabeza hacia un lado y mirar por la ventana. Se fijó entonces en Kagami, quien no había dicho nada hasta entonces, ocupado como estaba en comer todo lo que pudiera. ¿Cómo es que no estaba nervioso? Él también había sido convocado para el castigo.

– Kagami-kun —se atrevió a preguntar al cabo de un momento—, ¿no te preocupa lo que tendremos que hacer?

Y es que, como su abuelo hubiera dicho, estaba más tenso que un gato en una habitación llena de mecedoras. La idea de desnudarse delante de todo el mundo, de quedarse tan vulnerable... Le atravesó un escalofrío. Su mero pensamiento le daba ganas de vomitar. 

– ¿Hm? —tragó audiblemente antes de ser capaz de hablar. Era un milagro que no se hubiera ahogado. — Somos todos chicos, ¿no? No vamos a ver nada que no hayamos visto ya antes. ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Ah...

– A la gente normal le da vergüenza, Kagami-kun.

– De todas formas, sólo será un momento. Cuanto más rápido vayas, antes acabarás. 

– Si tú lo dices... 

– Por cierto Kuroko, ¿cómo conseguiste atrapar uno de esos bichejos? Eran súper escurridizos. 

– Uno de ellos chocó accidentalmente conmigo cuando estaba huyendo de alguien más y simplemente aproveché la ocasión. 

Desconectó de la conversación volviendo al tema que le preocupaba. Es verdad que no quería que nadie lo viese desnudo debido a su naturaleza más bien tímida o tal vez inocente, como dirían algunos, pero sobre todo, no querían que vieran las pruebas del infierno que vivió cuando era pequeño. 

Un codazo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

– Es casi la hora, hay que irse.

Por un momento consideró la posibilidad de salir corriendo. Tal vez si se marchaba lo suficientemente lejos... Suspiró a sabiendas de que no serviría de nada más que para retrasar lo inevitable. 

Venga Kouki, tú puedes.

Le temblaban un poco las manos al caminar y casi tiró el plato al suelo con su comida intacta. Debía calmarse o no lograría bajar las escaleras sin matarse.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, el pánico pudo con él y atropelladamente, soltó. 

– Adelantaos, yo voy enseguida. 

Y se marchó a toda velocidad por un pasillo que, si era sincero, no tenía ni idea de a donde conducía, pero necesitaba alejarse de todo el mundo por un minuto.

Muy bien... Respira. 

Se apoyó contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Podría ser peor. Se había enfrentado a situaciones mucho más duras a lo largo de su vida, un pequeño reto como este no debería suponerle problema. Y sin embargo, lo hacía. 

No podía vivir siempre atormentado de esa manera, era su deber hacerle frente. Lo mejor sería seguir el consejo de Kagami. Cuanto antes empezara antes acabaría con ese martirio. 

Era hora de actuar.

Mentalizándose, volvió por donde había venido. Para su sorpresa, fuera no había más que quienes habían sido castigados y Midorima-senpai para vigilarlos. Se encaminaron silenciosamente al lugar de la orden. Una vez dada la señal de salida, él esperó a que estuvieran en el agua para empezar a desvestirse. Ninguna regla decía que debían hacerlo al mismo tiempo, ¿cierto?

Kagami y el que debía ser Aomine, un moreno bastante alto —¿qué problema tenían allí con la altura? Salvo Kuroko, todos parecían superar el metro ochenta o noventa — e intimidante debido a su cara de malas pulgas, parecían estar compitiendo pues no dejaban de gruñirse y dedicarse miradas asesinas. ¿También se conocían de antes? A este paso iba a ser el único que había llegado sin conocidos previos salvo por sus dos amigos. Takao por otro lado, le guiñó un ojo y lanzó un beso a Midorima antes de zambullirse de cabeza, provocando que el peliverde volviera la cabeza hacia un lado con fastidio.

Habiendo dejado su ropa minuciosamente doblada en la bolsa, se metió en el agua. Sus compañeros ni siquiera le echaron una mirada de reojo, aparentemente se había agobiado por nada. Las piedras que se supone que debían buscar eran claramente distinguibles del resto en el fondo del estanque y sumergiéndose, no le costó nada poder coger una. Casi le pareció demasiado fácil. Cualquiera diría que había gato encerrado. 

Una vez hecho esto, no tendría más que volver a cambiarse y podría regresar tranquilamente... Le extrañó comprobar desde lejos que los otros tres chicos seguían en la orilla, aunque ya habían terminado y a Midorima no se le veía por ningún lado.

– ¡Joder!

– ¡Me cago en la puta! —maldijo audiblemente Aomine.

Eso le dio mala espina.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¡La ropa! ¡Se han llevado toda nuestra puta ropa! Cuando pille al cabrón que haya sido... 

– Estas bromas no son propias de Shin-chan. Debe de haber sido alguien más.

El mundo se le vino encima.

¿Volver desnudos a la resi? Una cosa era aprovechar que no había nadie a esas horas para bañarse desnudos, sin miradas indiscretas de desconocidos, y otra muy distinta encontrarse algún transeúnte mientras caminaban tal y como habían nacido. Esto no podía estar pasando...

Inspiró profundamente. No había llegado hasta allí para echarse ahora atrás. Su decisión estaba tomada. A la de una, a la de dos... 

– ¡Ahhh! —con un grito de guerra, salió a todo gas como alma que lleva el diablo, hacia la residencia.

Corre, corre, corre.

Se obligó a poner la mente en blanco y no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo o de lo contrario podría acabar paralizado por el miedo. Hasta ese momento había conseguido no encontrarse con nadie, un poco más y habría llegado. 

Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe lo lanzó bruscamente contra el suelo quitándole el aliento. 

– Pero, ¿qué...? —murmuró para sí, confundido.

La caída había sido menos dura de lo que había esperado y no era de extrañar, pues un pelirrojo de ojos disparejos con el que debía de haberse chocado y al que había utilizado de amortiguador, se encontraba debajo de él y lo miraba fijamente, expectante. Se quedó congelado durante unos segundos, hipnotizado en la profundidad de sus ojos. Parecían tan irreales. El desconocido carraspeó un poco y arqueó una ceja; recordando su desnudez, el rubor le cubrió desde las mejillas hasta las orejas y se puso en cuclillas para apartarse torpemente, incapaz de articular palabra. 

– Y-Yo...

La camisa del contrario, además, pudo percatarse entonces, que presentaba varias manchas importantes que se extendían poco a poco como si se hubiera mojado. Probablemente también por su culpa dado que no había podido secarse después del chapuzón. Quiso morirse en ese mismo momento. Qué hubiese dado por poder esconder la cabeza bajo la tierra como los avestruces. 

– ¡Lo siento mucho! Nos han robado la ropa y-y estaba intentando llegar a la resi lo más rápido posible, pero no te he visto y... —aquello no estaba funcionando.— S-Si me dices tu nombre, puedo lavarte la ropa y devolvértela más tarde.

Aguardó a que el chico le dijera algo, pero este no parecía tener intención de responder. Continuaba mirándolo detenidamente, como si estuviese esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte. Cuando esta no se dio, comenzó a analizarlo, deslizando su mirada por su cuerpo. Esta era tan intensa que casi le pareció que lo estuviese tocando. ¿Cuál era su problema? Sintiéndose ultrajado, se cubrió con las con las manos tanto como pudo y antes de alejarse, gritó.

– ¡Pervertido! 

Definitivamente... Hoy no era su día de suerte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Well, no tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que muchas gracias por leer y que espero que os guste. Es un pequeño avance más en el acercamientode estos dos. Tengo grandes planes para ellos, ehehehe... ¿Quién creéis quese llevó la ropa? ~ ¡Hacedme saber vuestra opinión en los comentarios! Son una gran fuente de aliento y me animan a seguir escribiendo, para además tener antes los capítulos. Nos leemos :)


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: ¡HEY! Sé que hace media vida que no actualizo... Y os pido por ello mil perdones. A pesar de tener bastantes escenas y la línea de lo que quiero que ocurra en la historia, me bloqueé en varias partes y no tenía claro el enfoque que quería darle. 
> 
> Sin embargo, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero tardar mucho menos con el siguiente. Muchas gracias por leer, ¡adelante! ~

Unos minutos después de haberse marchado Kouki, Akashi seguía en la misma posición, impactado. ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir? Haciendo un seguimiento de los hechos, había estado dando un paseo para meditar sobre los próximos movimientos de los Rakuzan cuando ese chico había aparecido de la nada, abalanzándose sobre él. No sólo eso, sino que además había estado desnudo. Había esperado que huyera en cuanto viera de quien se trataba, pero el moreno no había parecido asustado sino avergonzado. Le pareció detectar cierto miedo, pero no estaba relacionado con su persona, sino que se reflejó en el momento en el que lo recorrió con la mirada. ¿Sería cosa de su autoestima? ¿Vergüenza? ¿O habría algo más? Lo tenía intrigado. 

Casi sonrió al recordar una mancha en forma de corazón que había captado, escondida en la cara interna del muslo. Sentirse escrutado estaba claro que lo había enfadado. No podía negar que así desnudo y a cuatro patas sobre él, había estado muy sugerente… Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se atrevía a encararlo. Tenía que descubrir quién era ese chico.

Había mencionado algo sobre que le habían robado la ropa. Dedujo que existía una alta probabilidad de que fuera entonces de los de primero y estuviese participando en el castigo planeado para ese día. El robo no había formado parte de sus instrucciones y significaba que alguien se había pasado de listo al querer divertirse a costa de los condenados creyendo de él no se enteraría…

Insensatos.

Tendría que hacer unas llamadas.

***

Al llegar a la residencia estaba temblando, no sabía si a causa del miedo, el shock o el agua que todavía goteaba. Junto a la entrada, se encontraban las bolsas de tela amarilla en las que habían tenido que guardar su ropa en un principio. Se apresuró en coger la suya y comprobando que tuviese todo, se cambió allí mismo. Frotándose los brazos, se encaminó a su habitación a paso lento. Vaya día…

Ahora mismo sólo tenía ganas de meterse en la cama y dormir durante al menos una semana. ¿Quiénes les habría quitado la ropa? Ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para enfadarse. Suspiró caminando a su habitación y tras coger su toalla y algo de ropa seca fue a ducharse. 

Al salir, con la adrenalina ahora fuera de su sistema, se sentía completamente derrotado. No llevaba ni dos días y ya se encontraba mentalmente agotado. ¿Lograría sobrevivir todo el año? A este ritmo lo dudaba. Ojalá esto fuera sólo cosa de las novatadas. Con algo de suerte, luego todo mejoraría. Su móvil vibró en la mesilla de noche y la pantalla no tardó en iluminarse, indicando que acababa de recibir un mensaje. Aquello lo impulsó a moverse, ¿quién sería…?

“Tenemos que hablar.”

Era Kuroko. El peliazul no era muy dado a escribir... ¿Habría ocurrido algo?

“Claro, cuando quieras. Es muy urgente? Estás bien?”

“Sí, sí. Lamento si te he preocupado.  
Quedamos mañana a las siete para bajar a desayunar.  
Te lo diré entonces.”

“Oh, uh… Vale, ningún problema  
Ahí nos vemos”

“En la puerta del comedor.”

“Perfecto  
Buenas noches Kuroko”

“Que descanses, Furihata-kun.”

Ese chico era un verdadero misterio, nunca lograba adivinar qué se le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero no importaba, lo respetaba y confiaba plenamente en él. Los ojos empezaban a pesarle a medida que el sueño lo acogía en su lecho. Fuera lo que fuera, lidiaría con ello al día siguiente….

 

El pitido del despertador resultaba ensordecedor por la mañana, especialmente cuando sus ansiadas horas de descanso habían estado plagadas de pesadillas, reavivando viejos recuerdos que hubiera preferido mantener enterrados en el olvido. 

Nada que un buen desayuno no pudiese arreglar.

Armado con unos vaqueros y una camiseta casual, fue en busca de Kuroko. Cuando bajó al comedor, él ya estaba esperando tal y donde había prometido. Lo acompañaban Kagami y Kise, aunque este último parecía estar sufriendo. No dejaba de hacer pucheros y dirigirse al peliazul con un tono de disculpa. No atinó a oír lo que decían, pero ya se enteraría.

– Hey, chicos. 

– Furihata-kun.

Kagami mantenía los brazos extendidos a los lados y retrocedió un paso, para dejar a Kise al frente.

– Él tiene algo que decirte. 

El rubio tragó saliva y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad.

– ¡Lo siento mucho, Furihatacchi! No era mi intención que lo pasaras mal, sólo había querido vengarme del idiota de Aominecchi, por las cosas que me dijo el otro día y…

– Espera, espera. Para el carro, respira. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

– Siento mucho haber cogido tu ropa. Midorimacchi estaba vigilando, así que no me dio tiempo a comprobar de quien era cada bolsa. Pensé que si las cogía todas me aseguraría de no equivocarme. 

Oh, eso era inesperado. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que el autor de la jugarreta pudiera ser Kise. Se le veía verdaderamente arrepentido. Martirizarlos por algo que ya había ocurrido no tenía sentido.

– No te preocupes Kise, acepto tus disculpas. 

– ¿En serio?

– ¡Claro! Si tus sentimientos son sinceros, no hay manera de que pueda ignorarlos. —dijo acompañando a sus palabras de una sonrisa.

– ¡Muchas gracias, Furihatacchi! —se abalanzó sobre él en un espontáneo abrazo. — Entonces, ¿no se lo dirás a nadie? ¡Te debo una!

El chico se sonrojó ligeramente, poco habituado a tales muestras de afecto y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. 

– Está bien, Kise. No te preocupes, no me debes nada. Después de todo… Somos amigos, ¿no?

Preguntó con timidez, a lo que el otro le respondió con una brillante sonrisa. Empezaban a quedarse sin tiempo, por lo que acordaron ir esa tarde a tomar un batido juntos si es que ningún anuncio inesperado de las novatadas no se lo impedía. 

Ese día, las clases transcurrieron de forma rápida. Si bien es cierto que se moría de sueño y ya se había comido alguna que otra puerta accidentalmente a causa de ello, se encontraba mucho más animado tras la disculpa de esa mañana. Los ojos preocupados de Kuroko, a pesar de su máscara de inexpresividad, le hicieron saber que todavía tenía en mente lo ocurrido hace unos años, aunque el que se enterara no hubiera sido del todo por voluntad propia… 

Pudo volver a comer con Koga y Mitobe, y esta vez se encargó de explicarles las novatadas, las normas extrañas y las pruebas que habían tenido que hacer hasta entonces. Obvió el detalle del pelirrojo con el que se había topado. No se lo había contado a nadie, le daba vergüenza y no quería tener que dar mayores explicaciones o que lo tomasen por un pervertido.  
Cuando se despidieron, todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo antes de encontrarse con los demás, por lo que aprovechó para navegar un rato por la página web de la universidad. Un trabajo a tiempo parcial le sería de gran ayuda… Había una vacante en la biblioteca. No parecía demasiado difícil y seguro que podría aprovechar para estudiar al mismo tiempo. Haciendo volar sus dedos sobre el teclado del ordenador de la universidad, les envió un correo para preguntarles por la plaza y hacerles saber de su interés. Y con eso, sólo tendría que esperar a que le respondieran o pasarse él mismo en otro momento allí.

El sonido de un nuevo mensaje desvió su atención. Esta vez, era Kagami.

“Oe  
Reunion de emergencia en la residencia  
No tardes”

“Voy para allá”

O esa al menos había sido su intención.  

Al bajar del autobús, iba caminando por la acera cuando la repentina sacudida de unos arbustos lo asustó. Una pequeña bola de pelo naranja salió disparada de ellos, seguida al poco por un perro que no dejaba de ladrar y enseñar los dientes. Los vio meterse por un callejón antes de desaparecer. Aunque le daba algo de pena el gatito, lo mejor es que continuara con su camino. Después de todo lo estaban esperando.  
Reticente, obligó a sus pies a ponerse en marcha de nuevo. Eso es, un paso tras otro. Alcanzó a escuchar un estruendo seguido de unos lastimeros maullidos, coincidentemente del mismo callejón por el que se habían marchado. 

¿Y si ese malvado perro había logrado atraparlo? Le haría mucho daño…

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia allá. 

***

Todos los de primero juntos en un solo lugar. De no ser porque estaban al aire libre, se hubiera sentido claustrofóbico. ¿Por qué había tanta gente? Kuroko le había mencionado algo sobre que el lugar era bastante bueno y aparentemente mucha gente quería entrar allí, pero nadie le había preparado para esa multitud. A veces cuando jugaba al baloncesto había gente que se detenía a mirar, pero aquello era demasiado. Kagami se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad. El peliverde cuatro ojos junto al gigante pelimorado estaba al frente, encima de una pequeña plataforma. Sostenía un sobre rojo y otro dorado.

Que obsesión tenían allí con los sobres. ¿Se creían más importantes con ellos o algo?  
Le echó un vistazo de reojo a su sombra, que de pie a su lado disfrutaba de un batido de vainilla. Habían estado esperando a Furihata y Kise cuando recibió el mensaje con la orden de regresar a la residencia. 

– Antes de nada vamos a anunciar la próxima prueba. —abrió el sobre rojo.— Deberéis dividiros en dos equipos, es un juego de hecho bastante conocido. Unos cumpliréis el rol de policías mientras los demás serán ladrones. Vuestros roles serán asignados al azar cogiendo una de las papeletas de la caja depositada en la entrada. Se recomienda mantenerlo en secreto, pues los ladrones perderán una vez su identidad haya sido descubierta por la policía o los pillen robando algo que les indicaremos más tarde. La prueba durará dos días. Creo que no hay necesidad de recordar que los que pierdan serán juzgados sin piedad. 

Bah, tampoco era para tanto. 

Un juego de niños como aquel no suponía un gran reto.

– Ahora… —turno del sobre dorado.— Kise Ryouta, por el sabotaje del castigo de la anterior novatada —¡¿Ahh?! ¡¿Cómo lo habían sabido?!—, será reprendido con la participación en las novatadas a pesar de su estatus de estudiante de segundo curso tal y como ocurre con Aomine Daiki. Aquellos que participaron en el castigo de la anterior novatada están exentos de participar en la siguiente de policías y ladrones. No obstante… —el peliverde frunció ligeramente el ceño y dudó un segundo antes de proseguir.— Como no llegaron a entregar las piedras asignadas, deben llevar a cabo otro castigo. Deberán besar a uno de los residentes ajenos al castigo antes de que acabe el trimestre. Y traer alguna prueba de ello, una foto por ejemplo, o que uno de nosotros, tanto yo como Murasakibara, lo atestigüe. 

Aquello le heló la sangre. 

Fuck. 

Estaban decididamente jodidos. 

La gente ya se estaba alejando, algunos dedicándoles miradas de pena y compasión. Unos suaves golpes en el hombro le hicieron volverse. Furihata, con aspecto desaliñado y varios arañazos visibles en la cara, tenía los brazos colocados tras la espalda. Visiblemente escondiendo algo.

– Lamento el retraso. Se podría decir que, uh… Surgió algo. 

– ¿Qué traes ahí, Furihata-kun?

Por el repentino sobresalto, supo que no se había dado cuenta de que el peliazul estaba ahí.

– ¡K-Kuroko! Pues… 

Echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie estuviese observándolos, trajo los brazos al frente, enseñándoles un pequeño y sucio bulto que, ¡respiraba! Era un gatito que descansaba entre sus manos, exhausto.  
Dubitativo, el moreno dijo.

– Sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me matéis. Ya sé que para el tiempo que el tardado, no pasa gran cosa y el desarrollo está siendo bastante lento... Pero paciencia, cada cosa a su momento. ~ ¿Qué os ha parecido?
> 
> He de decir que me encantó leer vuestros comentarios, tanto aquí como en amor yaoi, y fue una gran ayuda cuando me sentía tentado de postergar el momento de escribir debido a presiones de mi entorno. Se agradece enormemente cualquier tipo de reconocimiento del esfuerzo de uno, así que, muchísimas gracias. 
> 
> Nos leemos. <3


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: No hay mucho que decir, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste. ~ 

En su desesperada huida, el gato había tirado varias cajas precariamente apiladas hacia un lado y parecía haberse quedado atrapado debajo. Ese perro seguía tratando de alcanzarlo, rascando encima de las cajas para apartarlas. Glubs. Era más grande de lo que le había parecido en un principio. Y sus dientes mucho más afilados. Muy tarde para echarse atrás. Su conciencia no le permitiría vivir tranquilo a sabiendas de que había abandonado a un gatito indefenso frente a esa bestia.

Vamos, Kouki. Piensa.

Tenía que haber alguna manera en la que pudiese distraer la atención del perro sin acabar él en el hospital. Una forma de espantarlo… Sus ojos analizaron frenéticamente todo el lugar.

¡Eso mismo!

Recordaba, de haber visto alguna vez en un documental, que el mejor modo de enfrentarse a un animal peligroso era hacer mucho ruido y fingir ser más grande que él, para asustarlo y obligarlo a retroceder.  
Le temblaban las manos al coger las tapas metálicas de unos cubos de basura postrados a un lado. ¡Valor! Empezó a gritar chocándolas con todas sus fuerzas con los brazos alzados, precipitándose hacia el animal. Pillado desprevenido, se giró para encararlo. Sacudía la cabeza molesto por el ruido y acabó huyendo por patas. Nunca mejor deicho. 

Dios. Izuki, un viejo amigo suyo, estaría orgulloso de él. 

Los lastimeros maullidos no cesaron y esto lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Apartando con cuidado las cajas, no fuera a pillarlo ente medias y herirlo accidentalmente, dio con la fuente de su preocupación. 

– Oh… Pequeño. —murmuró para sí.

El gatito era todavía un bebé, apenas debía tener un par de meses. Dejando de lado la suciedad, se le veía algo desnutrido, signo de que probablemente vivía en la calle. Al verlo, trató de retroceder asustado, pero tropezó. Cojeaba de una de sus patas traseras.  
Sabía que en la resi no se aceptaban animales… Pero no podía simplemente abandonarlo a su suerte. Un increíble par de ojos disparejos, uno verde y otro azul, le devolvieron la mirada. En cierto modo, le recordaban bastante a… Sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo rememorar el vergonzoso encuentro. 

– Minino, minino… Vamos, pórtate bien. Voy a cuidar de ti, ¿vale?

Se ve que no estaba muy de acuerdo con que lo cogiera, porque en cuanto lo tocó se puso como una fiera y le arañó allí donde pudo. 

***

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Furihata-kun, deberías calmarte. Estás llamando mucho la atención.

Algunas personas se habían detenido a mirar tras su grito, murmurando por lo bajo.

– ¡No, pero…! ¡Eso es tiranía!

– Somos plenamente conscientes de ello Furihata-kun, pero debes creerme cuando te digo que oponerte no te traerá más que problemas.

Miró ceñudo al peliazul. Ni qué decir que durante todo este tiempo seguía con el gatito en brazos. ¿Por qué cedía tan fácilmente? ¿Acaso no debería estar él también indignado? ¡Ni que fueran robots sin sentimientos para mangonear a su antojo! Él siempre había querido entregarle su primer beso a alguien a quien quisiera, por eso a día de hoy seguía esperando a esa persona. No para regalarlo a la primera de cambio.

Sus amigos estaban extrañamente silenciosos. Había esperado que por lo menos Kagami o Kise lo apoyasen, pero parecían resignados.

– …Sabéis algo que desconozco, ¿verdad?

Al cabo de un momento, los tres asintieron con la cabeza con asombrosa sincronización.

– ¿Y no podéis decírmelo?

Negativo.

– Simplemente genial. —rascó las orejas del felino reflexionando.

¿Qué sería lo suficientemente grave o importante para que no pudieran confiar en él?

La verdad es que la situación no le hacía particularmente ninguna gracia, pero tampoco quería ponerlos en un compromiso presionándolos. Kuroko interrumpió en ese momento su retahíla de pensamientos al cambiar de tema. 

– Furihata-kun… Perdona que te pregunte, pero, ¿qué haces con un gato?

– ¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba. Veréis, me lo he encontrado en la calle cuando venía para acá y no podía dejarlo allí estando herido… Así que pensé que a lo mejor podría quedarse con nosotros unos días, por lo menos hasta que se recupere.

La mirada escéptica que le dedicaron le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Kuroko como siempre resultaba imposible de analizar, se limitó a estirar una mano para probar él también a acariciarlo.

– ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Moon es verdaderamente bueno, os lo prometo!

– …¿Ya le has puesto nombre?

– ¿Y esos arañazos de la cara? 

– Oh. Es que estaba asustando cuando lo recogí, ¡pero míralo ahora!

El pequeño dormía plácidamente, ronroneando por lo bajo debido a las caricias. Eso sumado a la expresión suplicante del chico, les hizo imposible negarse. Fue el propio Kagami quien resoplando, se rascó la cabeza antes de decir. 

– Está bien. Pero tú te encargas de enseñarle donde debe hacer sus “cositas” y de que se mantenga alejado de mis zapatillas.

– ¡Genial! —exclamó entusiasmado el chico.

La sonrisa que esbozó podría haber cegado al sol. 

– Furihata-kun, tenemos que entrar. Escóndelo en tu mochila y si no puedes, en la mía hay espacio. 

– ¡Voy!

Le alivió saber que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, si se hubieran negado, aquello lo hubiera entristecido de sobremanera. En esa ocasión sin embargo, era incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Parece que después de todo las cosas sí que mejorarían. 

 

Prácticamente ya adaptado al frenético modo de vida que imponían las novatadas, los días transcurrieron velozmente. A pesar de las iniciales reticencias a la temporal adopción del gatito, sus amigos estaban encantados y se turnaban para mantenerlo oculto y cuidar de él. Cuando se veían obligados a participar todos a la vez en una novatada, lo soltaban en la azotea. No solía ir nadie y era una zona abierta decorada con alguna que otra planta, con lo que Moon se entretenía. Incluso le construyeron una pequeña casita de cartón con una vieja toalla dentro para que estuviera más cómodo. 

Al principio, el pobre animal había estado histérico al despertarse en un entorno desconocido, pero con el paso del tiempo parecía haberles cogido cariño. A pesar de todo, no dejaba que Kise se le acercara y de vez en cuando había llegado a robarle una de sus zapatillas cuando no miraba, para llevársela a algún rincón y afilarse en ella las uñas. Por las noches, había cogido la costumbre de acostarse a los pies de su cama.  
Verlo así lo conmovía profundamente. 

No se atrevía a pensar en el momento de despedirse de él, regalándoselo a alguien que pudiera darle un hogar.

Le acarició la cabeza por última vez tras servirle su desayuno a modo de despedida. 

De camino a la universidad, le llegó un email avisándole de que habían recibido su solicitud para el puesto de la biblioteca y que se pasara luego por allí para hablar con el encargado y decidir si se lo daban. 

Un par de horas más tarde pudo conocer al fin al que sería su superior, que resultó ser el delegado de un curso mayor, un chico más o menos alto de pelo oscuro y gafas. Le explicó cuales serían sus tareas, entre las cuales estaban revisar que las salitas individuales y grupales de estudio estuvieran en orden, ayudar con la búsqueda de libros a quien lo solicitara y recolocar correctamente aquellos que estuvieran en el carrito una vez este estuviese al completo. Y podía empezar ese día mismo. Según le estuvo contando, al parecer no había mucha gente que estuviera interesada en ese trabajo porque no pagaban mucho y lo veían como una pérdida de tiempo, pero aquello no lo desanimó. 

También le explicaron que la biblioteca cerraba a las siete entre semana y a las dos, sábados y domingos, por lo que su deber era que a la hora de cierre todas las salitas estuviesen vacías y recogidas, pues al cabo de una hora llegaría el equipo de limpieza a cargo. Durante el periodo lectivo de exámenes el horario se ampliaba a las ocho de la tarde durante todos los días de la semana. Y para concluir, lo guió a una pequeña habitación del personal donde podían calentar agua y hacerse café. 

Después de acompañarlo la mayor parte de la tarde para ayudarlo con sus tareas y comprobar cómo lo hacía, viendo que se desenvolvía bien decidió dejarlo por su cuenta y se marchó a continuar con sus quehaceres. Ya faltaba relativamente poco para cerrar y el chico sólo podía pensar con quien estaría Moon en ese momento. Se supone que le tocaba a Kuroko, pero le habían surgido unas prácticas de última hora…  
El otro día se había cruzado con una tienda de animales, tal vez si le daba tiempo podría pasarse a echar un vistazo y puede que comprarle algo con lo que jugar. 

Ya no quedaba casi nadie en la biblioteca así que se pudo manos a la obra con las salas. La gran mayoría estaban vacías, sólo tenía que revisar dos o tres así que aprovechó de paso para ir a estrenar la máquina de café. Iba a darle su primer sorbo cuando al entrar a la última de las salitas casi se le escapó la taza al suelo. 

Oh, Dios.

No podía ser.

Sentado sobre la silla, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano en la mesa estaba el dichoso pelirrojo de ese día. Por su respiración pausada y ojos cerrados, supuso que debía de haberse quedado dormido estudiando, pues el escritorio estaba a rebosar de papeles. Acercándose un poco, pudo notar que ciertas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos con lo que debía de estar cansado. A pesar de su vergüenza inicial, ahora que lo veía así casi le parecía… ¿Mono? Obligó a su mente a alejarse de ese rumbo de pensamientos y dejó la taza encima de la mesa, con cuidado que no manchar nada. Le iba a hacer más falta que a él.

Le apenaba tener que molestarlo, tampoco es que le apeteciera especialmente debido a como se habían conocido la primera vez, pero no le quedaba otra. Apenas acababa de rozarle el hombro cuando el otro reaccionó con unos impresionantes reflejos incorporándose y tirándole del brazo con el que lo iba a tocar mientras con la otra mano lo apuntaba con unas tijeras que había sacado de vete tú a saber donde.

Se echó a temblar a causa del susto, con los pelos de punta.

¡Joder! 

Tardó unos segundos en reconocerlo, pero supo que lo había hecho en el momento en el que aquellos inquisitivos ojos se encontraron con los suyos, aunque no apartó las tijeras ni un ápice de su garganta. De alguna manera, se las ingenió para ser capaz de hablar.

– L-Lo siento mucho. N-… No pretendía a-asustarte, lo prometo. Soy e-el nuevo ayudante de la biblioteca y no falta mucho para que cerremos… —sabía que debía de haber sido difícil entenderlo pues no había dejado de tartamudear, pero dada la precariedad de su situación, estaba justificado.

– Tu nombre.

– ¿Qué? —dijo estúpidamente. 

Lo había pillado desprevenido.

– Dime tu nombre. —repitió con calma 

– Fu-Furihata Kouki, clase 1B, me gusta el baloncesto y…

– Es suficiente, tranquilo.

Enmudeció al instante.

Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, lo soltó apartando las tijeras y guardándolas en el estuche.

– Lamento mis modales. Últimamente me he visto en varias situaciones algo peliagudas y se podría decir que tengo los nervios a flor de piel.

– C-Comprendo…

Por supuesto que no lo hacía, no tenía ni idea de a qué podía estar refiriéndose el chico exactamente por peliagudo, pero tampoco pretendía ahondar en el asunto. 

– Y… ¿Tú como te llamas?

Cuando el silencio volvió a instaurarse entre ellos se arrepintió de haberle preguntado nada. Lo mejor hubiera sido que ahora que ya estaba despierto y lo había avisado, se hubiese marchado…

Estaba a punto de pronunciar alguna excusa para hacer eso mismo cuando se decidió a hablar.

– Seijuurou.

– ¿Uh? ¿Pero no es ese tu nombre de pila…?

– Así es.

– Pero, ¿y tu apellido? Acabamos de conocer--

Una nueva mirada por su parte lo mandó a callar. Muy bien, si no quería decirle su apellido él, por su propia seguridad, no iba a insistir.

– Bueno, Se… Seijuurou-kun. He de marcharme para terminar con mis obligaciones.

– Aguardo encarecidamente un nuevo encuentro entre nosotros, Furihata-san.

Sin responder nada a eso, pues sabía que estaba haciendo alusión a la última vez, sintiendo como le quemaban las orejas despareció por la puerta. Las salitas restantes las recogió casi a la velocidad de la luz, no fuera a ser que se volviera a cruzar con el peli--, con Seijuurou.

Por otro lado, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa tras el afortunado encuentro, sus rasgados ojos sobre la taza de café que le había dejado el moreno. La cosa se ponía interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Bien, bien. Vayámos por puntos. Primero... Siento si os parece que la historia está yendo demasiado lenta, peeeero he de decir que no falta mucho para empiece a haber algo más de acción y drama, que dicen que es bueno. Todavía no he decidido si llegaré a escribir lemon pues nunca he probado a hacerlo, pero de todas formas me gustaría saber lo que pensáis. Si preferís que haya o no. ~
> 
> En segundo lugar, como compensación por el tiempo que he tardado y el que voy a tardar en sacar cada capítulo, he preparado como un extra cortito que no sé si lo subiré en esta historia o crearé otra en la que añadiré la historia y cualquier posible extra o especial que se me ocurra.
> 
> Y hablando de especiales, como ya falta relativamente poco para Octubre he estado pensando que podría hacer algo más adelante por Halloween... ¿Qué os parece?
> 
> Lamento de corazón haber tenido que postergar la frecuencia de publicación, pero no tengo muchas opciones. (> <) Espero poder saber pronto de vosotros, lectores, que me acompañáis en la travesía que representa esta historia y os guste tanto como a mí escribirla. See you!


	7. Especial: Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! ~ Noup, me temo que esta no es todavía la actualización de un nuevo capítulo... Peeeero, aquí os traigo el especial que prometí. Debido a que es un extra, no es algo que pase realmente en la historia, sobre todo porque todavía no hemos llegado al nivel de intimidad de AkaFuri que nos gustaría... Ehem. Como iba diciendo, esto es un chat en el que participa la Generación de los Milagros además de Kouki, añadido obviamente por Akashi. Espero que os guste ~

—Akashi entró en el chat—

Chuches❤: Aka-chin llega tarde ~

Emperador: Lamento la demora, estaba ocupado con ciertos asuntos.

Furihata: Hola, soy Asuntos. 

Kuroko: . . .

Perfection: Oh dIOS MIO, FURIHATACCHI

Dios: K atrevido x tu part chihuahua  
No pense k tuvieras los huevos

Furihata: ESPERA  
QUÉ  
NO  
YO NO HE SIDO  
SEI   
MI MÓVIL

—Abochornado Kouki ha abandonado la conversación—

Kuroko: Akashi-kun, creo que lo has puesto en evidencia.

Dios: Ahora t va a tocar dormir en el sofá  
Buhhh

Emperador: Cállate, Daiki. Hablaré contigo mañana.  
No te preocupes Tetsuya, se le pasará pronto.

Perfection: Pobre Furihatacchi (>.<)   
Ni siquiera sabíamos que vosotros dos estuvieseis saliendo  
Tiene que haber sido un shock para él

Kuroko: Yo lo sabía.

Perfection: EH?!  
Y no nos dijiste nada!

Dios: Tetsu maldito!

Kuroko: Furihata-kun me pidió que guardara el secreto debido a que es su primera relación amorosa y le daba miedo gafarla si se emocionaba demasiado pronto.

Emperador: . . .

Dios: Mierda

Perfection: Deberias disculparte con él Akashi!

Dios: Yeah!!

Emperador: No me gusta tener que repetir las cosas. Callaos los dos, o tendréis que responder ante mí.

Chuches❤: Has sido malo con el pequeño chihuahua Aka-chin

Emperador: Atsushi, también va por ti.

Chuches❤: Aterrador   
Me voy a comprar dulces  
Bye ~

—Murasakibara abandonó la conversación—

 

Un par de horas más tarde.

Emperador: Kouki.   
Kouki, por favor.  
Coge el teléfono

Dios: T lo mereces!!

Emperador: ¿Kouki?

 

—Chat privado con Kuroko—

Emperador: Tetsuya, necesito tu ayuda. No logro contactar con Kouki y estoy preocupado.

Kuroko: Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun sigue avergonzado por tus maneras.   
Dice que no quiere hablar contigo todavía.

Emperador: ¿Está en tu casa? (√√)  
De verdad que necesito hablar con él (√√)  
TETSUYA, POR FAVOR.

Kuroko: . . .

Emperador: Te compraré batidos de vainilla por todo un mes, pero necesito que me permitas hablar con él.

Kuroko: …Está bien, te daré un par de minutos.  
Y sí, está conmigo.

Emperador: Baja a abrir, estoy en la puerta. (respuesta inmediata)

 

—Un tiempo después, en el chat general—

Furihata: Oh… Sei es tan mono <3

Emperador: Tú eres el adorable, Kouki.

Perfection: Entonces volveis a estar juntos?

Emperador: Nunca nos separamos.  
Por cierto…  
Daiki, nos vemos pronto. 

Dios: Fuck

 

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, ruego que me disculpéis si el formato del chat no es el más adecuado, no tenía muy claro cómo debería hacerlo para subirlo por aquí y de momento he optado por este. Puede que más adelante lo modifique un poco.
> 
> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y con suerte no tardaré demasiado en subir el capítulo 6 de la historia. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y nos leemos <3
> 
> PD: Siento el ataque de las Os, pero como el chat es bastante cortito no me dejaba si no subirlo. Ahora sí, bye!


	8. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: HI. Ladies and gentlemen! ¡Por fin, aquí tenéis, el capítulo 6! –aplausos, aplausos– Gracias, gracias. Empieza a desvelarse parte del pasado de Kouki... Y lo que todavía queda.
> 
> No os digo más, que disfrutéis de la lectura. ~

Desde entonces, empezaron a coincidir casi todos los días. Siempre encontraba algún pretexto para que hablaran, ya fuera desde pedirle ayuda con la búsqueda o recomendación de algún libro, a que le diese su opinión sobre algunos temas. No dejaba de interrogarlo sobre su vida, preguntándole por sus intereses y gustos, y hasta ahora había logrado escaquearse en mayor medida, pero no sabía hasta cuando conseguiría salirse con la suya. 

Era sábado y lo habían llamado temprano para pedirle ayuda trasladando los libros nuevos a la biblioteca y clasificarlos, poniéndoles un código y metiéndolos en la base de datos. Acababa de avisar de que iba a tomarse su descanso, así que decidió subir a la azotea a que le diera un poco el sol y tomarse un zumo. 

Bostezó audiblemente apoyándose en la pared y dejándose caer hasta el suelo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez que irradiaba el sol y le provocaba un agradable cosquilleo. La verdad es que hacía muy buen día. No les habían dejado dormir demasiado la última semana, los habían despertado todas y cada una de las noches de madrugada para mandarles a hacer nuevas novatadas o que les consiguieran cosas que repentinamente se les había antojado. Hubo un chico que incluso tuvo que ir en tren a un pueblo de los alrededores a traer unos dulces porque sólo los producían en una bollería de allí. Le pagaron el billete, claro, pero luego el pobre hombre no había sido capaz de levantar la cabeza en clase. 

Sin embargo, no todo era malo. Habían empezado a estrechar lazos entre todos e incluso habían quedado al día siguiente en ir a hacer un picnic al parque y echar unas canastas. La verdad es que echaba de menos jugar al baloncesto…

 

Una mano helada se cerró entorno a su garganta, alzándolo del suelo. Sus pies se agitaron, balanceándose en el aire mientras trataba de liberarse frenéticamente. Al ver que su fuerza no era suficiente empezó a arañarle, desesperado, con el único resultado de ser estampado contra el muro brutalmente. El fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo atontó lo suficiente como para quedarse inmóvil. Cuando un nuevo tirón le rompió la camisa que llevaba, abriéndosela de golpe, la repentina conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo y su posición le impactó, echándose a temblar.

– No… ¡No! ¡No me toques!

Reinició la ronda de gruñidos, luchando con uñas y dientes con renovada energía, aterrorizado. El otro chico se limitó en chasquear la lengua con disgusto ante su débil intento de resistencia, poniendo mala cara al ver las distintas cicatrices en su piel. No dijo nada, no necesitaba hacerlo. Era plenamente consciente de su repugnancia, pero verlo reflejado en la expresión de alguien más sólo lo empeoraba.  
Entre sollozos, comenzó a gritar como un poseso, con la esperanza de llamar la atención de alguien que pasara por allí cerca. Cualquiera.

Por favor. 

Atinó a escuchar su suspiro exasperado justo antes de que pequeños puntos negros apareciesen en su campo de visión, tras recibir un certero puñetazo en el estómago que lo acalló instantáneamente. Hizo un esfuerzo por no vomitar y tratar de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. No debían de haberle hecho particular gracia sus gritos porque el agarre en su cuello era ahora más apretado. 

– Me he cansado de tus tonterías… Guarda silencio o te prometo que sufrirás mucho, mucho más de lo que nunca te podrías imaginar. 

Tenía un buen historial con el dolor por lo que había desarrollado cierta resistencia, pero no sentía ningunas ganas de ponerlo a prueba.  
Tomando su silencio como que lo había entendido, introdujo una de sus piernas entre las suyas para separárselas. Sus ojos lo recorrían devorándolo con la mirada, pero aquello no hizo más que asquearlo. Lo liberó de su asfixiante agarre para atrapar sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza y bloquearle la vista fuera del callejón con su cuerpo. Para entonces las lágrimas ya empapaban por completo sus mejillas, deslizándose una tras otra por su barbilla hasta el suelo. Cerró los ojos sin dejar de temblar, lo hacía con tanta violencia que le castañeaban los dientes. 

Con su visión borrosa de todas formas apenas era capaz de distinguir nada. No quería ni era capaz de mirar mientras el otro hacía lo que quería con él. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza al tratar de ahogar sus sollozos que se lo partió, notando al poco el regusto metálico de la sangre en la boca. 

– Buen chico…

Su mano libre fue a parar a su pantalón, provocando que se echara a llorar con más intensidad si posible. 

Por favor…

 

Se despertó jadeando con lágrimas rodando por su rostro. Tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar, ser capaz de distanciarse del sueño y reconocer su entorno. No estaba allí. Ya no estaba en aquel mísero callejón. No estaba en peligro…  
Se frotó con manos temblorosas el cuello como si todavía pudiese sentir su presión y tragó saliva compulsivamente, respirando de forma errática. Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo y al sacarlo pudo comprobar que tenía una llamada perdida de Hyuga, su senpai.

Oh… Hace tiempo que tenía que haber vuelto al trabajo. 

Lentamente, pues sentía las rodillas algo débiles, se puso en pie. E iba a guardar el móvil cuando vio que una gota de agua le manchó la pantalla. ¿Estaba lloviendo? Se dio cuenta entonces de que seguía llorando. Apretando los dientes, se frotó los ojos con rabia queriendo detenerlo. Era cosa del pasado y ya era hora de superarlo. No podía permitir que le siguiera afectando durante el resto de su vida. 

***

A Akashi no solían pillarlo con la guardia baja muy a menudo y a pesar de todo, nada pudo desconcertarlo más que el momento en el que vio que Kouki volvía de su pausa con los ojos enrojecidos y algo hinchados. Un profundo ceño se instaló entre sus cejas. ¿Acaso alguien había osado hacerle daño? ¿Habría recibido una mala noticia? Buscaría al responsable para hacerle pagar por lo sucedido.

Hacía casi dos semanas de su primer tropiezo en la biblioteca y había aprovechado su recién adquirido trabajo allí para visitarlo prácticamente todos los días. Su estatus como líder del Clan Rakuzan, nombre que le había puesto él mismo a la banda, así como de estudiante modelo requerían de él que pasase bastante tiempo estudiando y explorando nuevas estrategias. Su padre le había dejado muy claro que podía hacer lo que quisiese siempre que fuese el mejor en ello, no implicase a la familia y demostrase que estaba a la altura de heredar el negocio familiar. En apariencia, un importante puesto en el mundo empresarial pero con una gran influencia y poder en los barrios bajos. 

A cualquiera le extrañaría este interés aparentemente salido de la nada que Akashi profesaba por Kouki, pero lo cierto es que no estaba del todo injustificado. A los pocos días de su encuentro, había notado cierto cambio en el patrón de comportamiento de Kuroko y sus amigos, entre los que se encontraba el moreno. No le pareció que fuera algo de vital importancia, pero por si acaso, mandó a Midorima a que lo investigara un poco más a fondo. Descubrió el asunto del gato que habían adoptado en secreto y aunque en principio no le resultaba una molestia, tampoco le parecía correcto que estuviesen cuidando allí de un animal por lo que decidió que hablaría con ellos más adelante para que lo regalasen. 

Pensaba hacer que el propio Midorima, quien ya estaba al corriente, fuera el que les informara de ello pero, estaba dirigiéndose a una de sus habituales reuniones cuando lo vio. En el patio trasero, al otro lado de la valla, dos chicos parecían estar divirtiéndose con algo. Resultaba ligeramente sospechoso, pero no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ellos y dado que no era de su incumbencia, estaba alejándose cuando alcanzó a reconocer la voz del moreno entre la risa del resto, que se había detenido abruptamente. Con cuidado de no ser visto, retrocedió sobre sus pasos para comprobar lo que sucedía. Para su incredulidad, Kouki estaba agachado en el suelo recibiendo los golpes de aquellos individuos que ahora se mostraban abiertamente enfadados, sin tratar de defenderse. Iba a intervenir en ese mismo instante cuando vio a Kagami y Kise correr hacia ellos y alejarlos de él para darles una buena tunda. 

Visiblemente adolorido, el muchacho había adoptado una posición sentada y parecía analizar algo con la preocupación reflejada en su expresión. Entrecerrando los ojos pudo ver un bulto… ¡El gato! Debía de haber estado protegiéndolo. Tal vez se les hubiese escapado. Se ve que no debía tener nada grave, porque enseguida esbozó una sonrisa devastadora que provocó que su corazón diese un brinco, dejándolo sin aliento y arrasando por completo con todas sus defensas. Más tarde sería denominada, la sonrisa angelical. 

¿Cómo alguien de ese mundo podía tener una sonrisa tan pura…?

Ni siquiera le había importado sacrificarse por el gato para mantenerlo a salvo aunque nada le asegurara que sus amigos iban a aparecer para ayudarlo. Su respeto por él creció y la conclusión emergió en su cabeza de forma clara. Furihata Kouki tenía que ser suyo.  
Y no quería estropear su felicidad arrebatándole el felino, por lo que toleraría su presencia. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguir que sonriera así en más ocasiones.

Era por eso que resultaba chocante su estado actual. La otra vez no derramó ni una sola lágrima y ahora se notaba que ira incapaz de concentrarse en nada de lo que hacía. Ya se había tropezado dos veces, chocado contra el marco de la puerta, tirado accidentalmente todo el carrito de los libros y de no ser por él, casi se hubiese tirado encima toda una estantería. Ahora tampoco huía de él, se limitaba a escucharlo con la mirada perdida y no había mostrado el más mínimo atisbo de emoción desde que había vuelto. Algo tenía que haber pasado. 

– Furihata-san. —pronunció su nombre queriendo llamar su atención, pero este no le miró.

– Furihata.

– Kouki.

Aquello por fin pareció traerlo de vuelta a la realidad y al encontrarse con sus ojos, estos eran los de alguien atormentado. Maldición. No podía simplemente dejar que sufriera así.

Parecía que su supervisor, Hyuga Junpei si no recordaba mal, también había notado su estado de ánimo porque estaba tratando de suplir la mayor parte su trabajo y mandó al chico a sentarse un rato. Se acercó a él, ambos eran delegados de sus respectivas clases por lo que ya se conocían de haber coincidido antes, y le dijo que Kouki no se sentía muy bien por lo que lo acompañaría de vuelta a la residencia para asegurarse de que llegase de una pieza. Echándole un rápido vistazo de reojo, estuvo de acuerdo con él y le dio las gracias.

– Kouki, vámonos.

El chico tan solo pestañeó, mirándolo con confusión cuando cogió sus cosas y lo cogió con cuidado del brazo instándole a que se levantase.

– ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? Todavía no he terminado.

– Sí lo has hecho. He hablado con Hyuga y dice que ya puedes marcharte. No estás en posición de trabajar sin poner en riesgo tu seguridad y la del resto, por lo que te ha dado el día libre.

– Ah…

El arrepentimiento y la culpabilidad fueron evidentes. No le gustaba causar problemas a los demás.

– Es preferible que ahora descanses y te repongas. Así luego podrás volver y recompensarlo. ¿Está bien?

Asintió cabizbajo y permitió que lo guiase a la salida. Mientras caminaban, no habló. No tenía intención de presionarlo para que le contase nada, de hacerlo podría sentirse acorralado y herirlo. Puede que todavía no confiase en él lo suficiente para recurrir a él, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día lo haría. El trayecto se le hizo algo corto, inmersos en un cómodo silencio. Iba a entrar con él, pero una corta llamada por parte de Reo, su segundo al mando, le hizo saber que iba a ser imposible. Su presencia era requerida de inmediato en el cuartel general.

– Lo siento, Kouki. —se disculpó al colgar. — Esperaba poder pasar más tiempo contigo, pero he de ocuparme de unos asuntos.

Como tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, le obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos alzándole con suavidad la barbilla. 

– Trataré de resolverlos lo antes posible, pero siendo sincero no sé cuando podremos volver a vernos. Así que… —lo soltó y sacó una de sus tarjetas personales para tendérsela y asegurarse de que la guardaba antes de proseguir hablando. — Si alguna vez te sientes mal, tienes algún problema o simplemente necesitas hablar con alguien, por favor, llámame. Es mi teléfono personal y sabré que se trata de ti si lo haces.

Como parecía haberse quedado estático observando la tarjeta y no le decía nada, decidió que era el momento de irse, pero entonces por segunda vez en un mismo día, Kouki lo sorprendió. Le estaba dedicando la sonrisa angelical. A él.

– Muchas gracias Seijuurou-san, en serio, eres muy amable. —y enseguida desapareció tras las puertas de la residencia.

Que los dioses se apiadasen de su alma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Yyyy... ¿Qué os ha parecido? A partir de ahora habrá un poquito más de drama. Preparaos para lo que se avecina. Me da penita hacer sufrir a mi pobre bebé, pero supongo que es inevitable para el desarrollo de la historia. (u u)
> 
> La verdad es que no estoy segura si más adelante tendré que cambiar el rate a +18, ¿os importaría mucho? ¡Recordad decirme lo que os ha parecido en los comentarios! Son una gran fuente de inspiración y aliento, en serio. Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. <3


	9. Capítulo 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY. Ya he vuelto ~ De hecho tenía que haber subido este capítulo la semana pasada, pero no me gustó y volvía a escribirlo. Cosas de la vida
> 
> Tengo una SORPRESA y una noticia que os daré en las notas al final. Espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como a mí me divirtió escribirlo. -^^-

Tumbado bocabajo sobre su cama, no podía dejar de mirar la tarjeta plateada que le había dado el pelirrojo. No tenía nombre, sólo un número de teléfono y el material parecía caro. Recordándolo, la verdad es que le había parecido de lo más dulce por su parte que se preocupara por él hasta el punto de acompañarlo todo el camino y luego ofreciéndole su ayuda para el futuro... Un suavísimo rubor cubrió sus mejillas guardando la pequeña cartulina en su mesilla de noche. Tendría que agradecérselo más tarde.

Tan pronto como la idea de acostarse y limitarse a dormir durante el resto del día pasó por su mente, hubo unos suaves golpes en la puerta y sin esperar a que respondiera entraron Kagami y Kise en la habitación, parecían enfrascados en algún tipo de discusión sobre baloncesto. Ah, también estaba Kuroko.

– Furihata-kun, vamos a comer.

Y... Con ellos se marchaba su posibilidad de esconderse del mundo ese día. A menos que se molestase en dar algún tipo de explicación para la que no estaba dispuesto. Al menos no todavía. Debió de haber tardado demasiado en responder, porque Kuroko le preguntó.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces algo pálido.

Esa inocente pregunta logró que los otros dos se callaran para pasar a centrar su atención en él, lo cual lo puso algo nervioso.

– Ah, ¡sí, sí! Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes. A lo mejor es que no desayuné lo suficiente esta mañana... —hablando, se pasó nervioso la mano por el pelo que estaba casi seguro que estaría hecho un desastre. Especialmente después de haberse dormido en la azotea.

Suprimió un escalofrío. No, aquel no era el momento para pensar en eso.

– ...Si tú lo dices. Por favor, avísanos si te encuentras mal.

– ¡Claro, cuenta conmigo! —respondió con efusividad y si aquello lo había convencido o no, no lo dijo.— Tengo entendido que obtuvimos el permiso necesario para salir mañana.

Y con esas palabras logró cambiar de tema y reavivar los ánimos de sus amigos, la cuestión principal pasando a ser cómo estarían formados los equipos para el partido.

– ¡Ah! —exclamó de pronto Kise y esbozó una ladina sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno. — Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda con algo.

***

Aomine se despertó con el odioso sonido de la música a todo volumen. Mataría al imbécil que se atrevía a joder a semejantes horas. Volviéndose en la cama, se fijó en el reloj de la mesilla de noche que marcaba claramente con números rojos, las doce y media de la mañana.

Oh, parece que se había quedado dormido.

De mala gana al resultarle obvio que no iba a ser capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño —como pillase al de la musiquita, le iba a meter el puto altavoz por donde le cupiese—, se movió, sacando los pies de la cama. Cual autómata, su primer instinto fue ir al baño a aliviar cierta presión y, una vez más cómodo, se quedó estático en medio de la habitación. Frunció el ceño. Por algún motivo le parecía que estaba extrañamente limpia.

Algo no encajaba...

Demasiado dormido todavía como para darle muchas más vueltas al asunto, fue al armario para ponerse algo de deporte. Su pijama consistía en unos simples calzoncillos y como anoche le dio pereza desvestirse del todo, ahora también un pantalón corto negro. No estaba particularmente emocionado por la salida de ese día, pero habría partido y uno simplemente no ignoraba una amenaza de muerte de Akashi en el caso de no ir. Bastante que por su culpa estaba participando en las novatadas, no quería que le echara más mierda.

Claro que ya no estaría solo... Kise estaba igual de jodido que él.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de enfado del rubio el otro día.

¿Lo dejaba con el culo al aire? Pues él se quedaba sin ropa con la que poder cubrir su propio culo. Se había colado en su habitación una tarde que había tenido que quedarse en la uni por un trabajo en grupo o algo por el estilo —la verdad es que ni maldita idea, pero tampoco importaba mucho— y pillando todo lo que estaba a la vista en su armario, se lo llevó al estanque donde el otro se la había jugado la última vez y PLASH. Al agua pato.

La ropa del niño bonito estaba ahora mojada, llena de lodo y algunas prendas pasarían a convertirse en el nuevo hogar de algún que otro animal.

Había sido una jugada maestra.

Pero no era tan estúpido como sus amigos parecían creer y sabiendo lo mucho que le molestaría aquello, no bajó ni por un momento la guardia durante los próximos días. Hacía al menos ya casi una semana de ello y el rubio no daba señales de estar afectado. Si bien él seguía sin fiarse del todo, barajó la posibilidad de que por fin se hubiera rendido.

Debería de haberlo sabido mejor.

Al abrir el armario tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

Parpadeó varias veces, estupefacto.

Hijo de puta.

Su armario estaba total y absolutamente vacío, a excepción de una bolsa de plástico y un sobre cuidadosamente colocado sobre ella.

¿Quería guerra? Pues él pensaba darle un puto ejército.

Ignorando inicialmente la carta, cogió de mala gana la bolsa y le dio vueltas entre sus manos, estudiándola. A simple vista no había manera de saber de qué se trataba, lo único que tenía claro es que era algo blandito. Aquello le dio mala espina. No queriendo postergarlo más, rasgó el sobre.

Una hoja amarilla que apestaba a colonia asomó en su interior. Gruñendo por lo bajo, se puso a leer.

 

"Querido Aominecchi

Siento haber tenido que llegar a este extremo, no me ha quedado más opción. ¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a mi ropa! (╬ Ò ‸ Ó) Ahora sufrirás como yo he sufrido. Tengo en mis manos tu posesión más preciada... ¡Tus revistas porno de Mai-chan y la figurita! (Y todo lo demás que había en tu armario) La verdad es que la calidad de sus detalles da miedo. Si quieres recuperarlas tendrás primero que ir a la zona alta del parque vestido con lo que hay en la bolsa, allí te esperan las siguientes instrucciones. MUAHAHA

Buena suerte, quien ríe el último ríe mejor (◕‿↼)

PD: Si se te ocurre intentar escaquearte o ir a por mí nunca recuperarás tu tesoro, está bien escondido ~"

 

¡Noooo! ¡Su colección de Mai-chan no!

Kise se las pagaría... Una vez hubiese recuperado sus cosas.

Con el deseo de venganza rugiendo por sus venas, desgarró la bolsa para encontrarse... Una minúscula camiseta rosa fucsia. Tampoco estaba tan mal, ¿no? Podría haber sido peor. Claro que todavía no había visto la brillante decoración de lentejuelas que escribía con letras enormes UKE, en la parte delantera. No sabía qué significaba, pero seguro como el infierno que nada bueno.

Estuvo a punto de hacer girones la camiseta ahí mismo e ir en busca de Kise para encararlo directamente, pero el imaginarse la cantidad de dinero que había invertido en sus revistas —y ya no digamos la figura— tirado a la basura, se lo impidió. Rechinando los dientes, se la puso soltando una retahíla de insultos que hubiese ganado una mirada de horror por parte de cualquiera que lo escuchase. Y cuando se le acabó el repertorio, se los inventó.

Cabreado, salió dando un portazo.

Las miradas de estupefacción y divertimiento, así como las risas de fondo, no hicieron más que aumentar sus ganas de matar. Incluso pilló a varios chicos tratando de grabarlo con el móvil. Una pena que ahora tuvieran que comprarse uno nuevo.

En el parque, en lo alto de la colina donde se supone que había sido citado, Kuroko lo estaba esperando con otro sobre y, ¿una sandía? ¿Qué coño?

Se acercó dubitativo aunque destilando odio por cada poro de su piel, especialmente cuando el siempre impasible peliceleste estaba casi temblando por aguantarse la risa.

– Tetsu... —dijo por lo bajo a modo de advertencia.

Sin mirarlo a los ojos, le tendió el sobre... Y la sandía.

¿Para qué mierdas quería él una sandía?

Para estampársela a Kise en la cabeza.

Lo más extraño es que tenía un enorme agujero, casi como para poder guardar en ella un balón.

Podría estar plácidamente descansando en su bendita cama o jugando al baloncesto en lugar de pasearse por allí como un gilipollas. Pero no. Antes de abrir el siguiente sobre quiso preguntarle a Kuroko por qué estaba ayudando a al rubio, pero aprovechando su habilidad de pasar desapercibido este ya se había marchado.

– Maldito cobarde.

 

"¡Muy bien Aominecchi, lo has conseguido! (๑>ᴗ<๑) Ya estás más cerca de haber acabado, detrás del árbol donde estaba Kurokocchi hay una bolsa con un flotador, manguitos y una tabla de madera con ruedas. Póntelos y luego baja toda la cuesta hasta la pista de baloncesto montado en la tabla. La sandía en la cabeza por favor, es para protegerte las pocas neuronas que te quedan. Recuerda que te observamos y sabremos si no lo haces ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡"

 

Uy, sí.

Sin lugar a dudas, pensaba recrearse torturándolo deliciosamente antes de matarlo. No le daría el placer de poder escaparse de él sin más. No señor.

Se puso los manguitos mientras mentalmente dejaba al rubio calvo, su cabeza brillante como una bola de bolos, y luego lo mataba de mil formas distintas.

Bienvenidos a mil y un Kise maneras de morir.

Sin pararse a pensarlo, se subió en la tabla cual skate y se lanzó cuesta abajo. Fue según se acercaba el final y el suelo se le antojaba condenadamente duro, que cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a frenar. En realidad, tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de planteárselo mucho que digamos. En el momento en el que decidió que saltar era su mejor opción una ráfaga de globos de agua lo golpearon de lleno empujándolo hacia un lado y tirándolo encima de unos arbustos.

El lado positivo es que el aterrizaje forzado había sido más o menos un éxito, había conseguido no morir. El lado negativo es que ahora estaba calado... Se acercó el brazo mojado a la nariz para olfatearlo. ¡Era colonia de bebés!

Levantándose tan elegantemente como podía de las pobres plantas, clavó una mirada furibunda en el autor de todo aquello que, acompañado de Kagami, Kuroko y otro chico moreno que le sonaba de una de las novatadas, estaba descojonándose de él a carcajada limpia. Kagami y Kuroko doblados por la mitad y prácticamente rodando por el suelo. El sonido de alguien haciendo una foto con el móvil desvió su atención. ¿Adivináis de quién se trataba?

Ya está.

Hecho una furia, se acercó a él lentamente. Tal y como se reía era imposible que pudiera huir por lo que las prisas no importaban. Con una mano le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y pegó su rostro al suyo. E incluso aun así, el muy desgraciado no dejó de reírse.

– Cállate. Última oportunidad.

El rubio hizo un esfuerzo al percibir lo verdaderamente enfadado que estaba su amigo y apretó los labios queriendo disimular la sonrisa, pero el ver que seguía llevando el casco de sandía en la cabeza, junto con todo lo demás y oliendo a Nenuco* como para localizarlo a varios kilómetros de allí pudo con él y estalló de nuevo en carcajadas.

Se acabó.

Terminando de acortar toda distancia que los separaba, le cubrió la boca con la suya para de ese modo silenciarlo. Aquello fue suficiente para acallarlos a todos de golpe.

Eso ya le gustaba más.

 

~~~

*Nenuco, marca de colonia de bebés española.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AQUÍ ESTOY. 
> 
> Me han convencido para hacerme Twitter (@BreilObrealdi), así puedo hablar con vosotros más facilidad y stalkear un poco distintos fanarts de super artistas. Y HABLANDO DE ARTISTAS GENIALES, si podéis seguid en Twitter a @xMiyuV. Acaba de empezar a subir sus dibujos y lo que he podido ver hasta ahora me ha enamorado. En esa cuenta también se subirá la SORPRESA (es un fanart, sólo adelanto eso), aquí os dejo el link:
> 
> https://twitter.com/xmiyuv/status/924326941397782528


	10. Capítulo 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hoho ~ Aquí va el siguiente capítulo, puede que no sea particularmente emocionante, pero pronto va a empezar a liarse la cosa. Espero que os guste ^^

Kuroko esquivó por poco a unos chicos que pasaron corriendo a su lado sin reparar en él. Todo el mundo estaba emocionado por la excursión de aquel día, por mucho que fuera en la misma ciudad. De hecho, en el mismo parque en el que tuvieron una de las primeras novatadas, al lado de la residencia. Pero eso no importaba, hacía buen tiempo y lo mejor de todo, lograron pactar con sus veteranos para tomarse un descanso de las novatadas aquel domingo.

Y todo aquello sería estupendo de no ser porque notaba que algo estaba mal con Furihata y desgraciadamente, sospechaba saber de qué se trataba.

A pesar de ser de las personas que mejor conocía personalmente a Furihata, no había sido hasta la escuela secundaria cuando habían coincidido por primera vez y se habían convertido en inseparables amigos. El castaño siempre había sido una persona más bien tímida y reservada con sus asuntos, y no fue más que con el paso de los años que empezó a abrirse y le hizo al tanto de su situación familiar. Aparentemente su madre se había marchado de casa cuando él no era más que un niño y aquello había empujado a su padre al borde de la locura.

Nunca pudo superarlo.

El chico no le había dado muchos detalles, pero llegó el día en el que los servicios sociales se habían vistos obligados a intervenir y después de ser ingresado y dado de alta en el hospital, Furihata pasó a vivir con su abuelo materno mientras su padre fue llevado ante la justicia. Con su paso a secundaria, Kouki volvió a convertirse en un chico alegre y estaba seguro, era apreciado por casi todos. A los quince, eso ocurrió y el chico se cambió a su instituto. Según se enteraría más tarde, un abusón dos años mayor no dejaba de acosarlo, enseñándose particularmente con él. Aparentemente ya se conocían de la escuela primaria y por ese entonces ya se llevaban mal.

El caso es que Furihata nunca le habló directamente de lo sucedido, pero debió ser un absoluto infierno. A pesar de su apariencia delicada, era mucho más valiente y fuerte de lo que incluso él creía. Y sin embargo su voluntad fue completamente quebrantada.

Un par de meses después de haber ingresado en el nuevo instituto, estaban en medio de su descanso para comer cuando Kouki, revisando sus mensajes, había pasado a ponerse blanco como el papel. Lanzando su móvil lejos de él, murmuró algo demasiado bajo como para estar seguro de haberlo entendido, pero sonaba a “¿Cómo ha podido encontrarme?”. Al poco, salió corriendo en dirección al aseo.

Kagami volvía de comprar su habitual enorme bocadillo y el peliceleste apenas tuvo tiempo de avisarle de que les guardase las cosas antes de salir corriendo detrás de su amigo. En el baño, verificó que la puerta estuviese bien cerrada antes de llamarlo. 

\- ¿Furihata-kun?

Se le heló la sangre en las venas al registrar el sonido de arcadas y reconocer posteriormente los sollozos que las siguieron.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tenía ni idea de qué decir. 

¿Cómo podía consolarlo?

No era muy dado al contacto, pero en ese momento su amigo lo necesitaba desesperadamente más que nunca y él no tenía corazón suficiente para negárselo. Sentándose a su lado, lo estrechó con fuerza y cerró los ojos cuando el llanto del otro se tornó más violento. Aquel día marcó un antes y un después, pues Kuroko se juró a sí mismo que cuidaría de él. No podía dejar que volviera a sufrir de esa manera.

Durante el último curso, un día que salieron a celebrar su victoria tras un importante partido que habían tenido, consiguieron convencer a Furihata para que los acompañase y bebiera un poco con ellos. No teniendo ningún aguante para el alcohol, fue cuestión de tiempo que se le subiera la bebida a la cabeza y este acabó —involuntariamente— contándole una vez que estuvieron solos que ya casi no tenía pesadillas. 

– Todavía me atormenta de vez en cuando… Pero hace varios meses que ya no me persigue en sueños. Ya no me da miedo cerrar los ojos por si él fuera a estar ahí…

Esas palabras que hubiese carecido de sentido para cualquier otro y que hubiese juzgado de extrañas, significaron todo para él.

La entrada de Aomine en su campo de visión lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Tenía un papel que cumplir a petición de Kise, no debería distraerse. Furihata había dejado atrás todo aquel asunto, allí estaría a salvo. Y sin embargo por más que se lo repetía no lograba desembarazarse de cierta inquietud.

 

***

 

Tras la magistral idea de Aomine para acallar a Kise y de paso también a ellos, tardaron un buen par de segundos en reaccionar. Y para entonces todavía no se habían separado. Ligeramente sonrojado, desvió la mirada hacia un lado pues le parecía que la situación empezaba a tornarse demasiado íntima para sentirse cómodo mirando. Kuroko, sutil como siempre, carraspeó sonoramente para recordarles su presencia. Automáticamente, Kise pegó un brinco y detuvieron su muestra de afecto en público. La cara de Kise podría competir con un semáforo.

Afortunadamente para él, Takao eligió el momento justo para aparecer, una pelota de baloncesto debajo del brazo.

– ¡Hey, chicos! Pensábamos echar un partido, pero nos faltan un par de jugadores. —chistó por lo bajo, dirigiéndose claramente a unos chicos que los observaban desde lejos.— Malditos cobardes. —masculló por lo bajo— Entonces, ¿qué me decís?

Si algo había aprendido en el corto tiempo que llevaba allí, era a no fiarse nunca de la sonrisa amable de Takao. Por su propia experiencia, nunca significaba nada bueno.

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle nada o simplemente huir, Kagami se adelantó aceptando sin pensar.

– ¡Sí, claro!

Por qué mundo cruel.

Kuroko casi lo tiró al suelo al golpearlo detrás de la pierna con la rodilla y logrando que esta le cediera.

– ¡Oe, Kuroko! ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

– Kagami-kun eres idiota.

– ¡¿Ah?!

– No digas luego que no te lo advertí.

Al llegar a la pista donde jugarían, Kise y Aomine seguían sin mirarse. El rubio al menos, pues se negaba a dedicarle ni una mirada siquiera. Aomine por otro lado, iba como siempre a su bola y no dejaba de quejarse, repitiendo la pereza que le daba aquello y cómo le gustaría irse a dormir o disfrutar de la nueva revista de Mai-chan.

Allí los habían estado esperando Murasakibara, Midorima y… ¿Seijuurou?

Llegaron justo a tiempo para verlo haciendo un mate.

Era el mate más hermoso que había visto nunca. Estaba jugando sin camiseta y se quedó embobado admirándolo.

Espera.

¿QUÉ?

Se sacudió mentalmente para espabilarse. Semejantes pensamientos no eran propios de él. Por favor, que el chico se hubiese apiadado de él y le hubiese ayudado la última vez no significaba que ahora tuviera que gustarle. Nop. Para nada. Estaba seguro de que lo hubiera hecho por cualquier otro amigo que estuviese en apuros.

¿Significaba eso que eran amigos?

– Furihata-kun, estás babeando.

– ¿Có-Cómo? —se pasó rápidamente el brazo por la boca, queriendo borrar cualquier posible evidencia de su embelesamiento y que delatase lo que estaba pensando, pero ahí no había nada.

La pequeña sonrisa ladina que esbozó Kuroko hizo que enrojeciera al comprender lo que había hecho el peliceleste.

Maldito pequeño fantasma astuto.

– Oh, Kouki.

El culpable en cuestión de la situación, pareció percatarse de su presencia y se acercó a ellos bebiendo de una botella de agua roja, echándose luego un poco por la cabeza para refrescarse.

Quien fuera agua para poder…

Ya basta.

Kouki pervertido castigado encerrado en los confines de su mente.

¿No hacía de pronto mucho calor?

Se concentró en la punta de sus pies, inseguro sobre cómo debería proceder.

– Ah… Buenos días, Seijuurou-san. —lo saludó de vuelta.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? Lamento haber tenido que marcharme ayer, se trataba de un urgente asunto de negocios que no podía postergar.

– Oh, no, no. No te preocupes. Tenías que irte, no tienes por qué disculparte. Al contrario, yo… —el volumen de su voz disminuyó gradualmente debido a la vergüenza. — Quería pedirte perdón y darte las gracias, fuiste de lo más amable conmigo.

Un extraño silencio pareció instaurarse en el ambiente. Si el pelirrojo lo notó o no, no lo demostró.

– Por favor, no se dan. Me alegro de haber podido estar ahí para ti.

Se atrevió a alzar la cabeza y supo que había cometido un error al ver lo cerca que estaba en realidad el otro.

¿De qué estaban hablando?

Ah, sí. Su espectáculo de ayer.

Concentración, Kouki. Concentración.

– Yo… Gracias.

– Desgraciadamente, mi itinerario no me permite quedarme al partido de hoy, pero volvamos a vernos para charlar. Podríamos ir un día a tomar algo. —se volvió hacia el resto de chicos que durante todo ese tiempo habían estado escuchándolos descaradamente. — Vosotros ya estáis informado de lo necesario, ¿está todo claro?

Todas las cabezas asintieron a la vez.

– Perfecto entonces, nos vemos pronto Kouki.

– S-Sí.

No fue hasta que hubo desaparecido de su vista y estuvieron seguros de que estaban fuera del alcance de su oído que volvieron a hablar. Kuroko, todavía su lado —la verdad es que se había olvidado de él— fue directo al grano con el asunto que interesaba a todo el mundo.

– Furihata-kun, ¿desde cuando tú y Se--… Seiju--… —parecía que se estuviese atragantado al decir su nombre, ¿se encontraba bien?— … y él sois tan cercanos?

– Esto, uhm…

El peliazul se limitó a arquear una ceja inquisitiva.

– Digamos que ayer puede que tuviese una pequeña recaída… Y él estuvo ahí para ayudarme. Sin pedírselo, fue de lo más atento conmigo y se encargó de cuidar de mí hasta que llegué a la residencia. Incluso me acompañó a lo largo de todo el camino. La verdad es que le estoy muy agradecido. 

Kuroko guardó silencio durante un par de segundos y una vez, supuso, que su respuesta lo hubo convencido respondió.

– Ya veo. ¿Y qué opinas de él?

– Oh, pues lo cierto es que todavía no lo conozco demasiado… Hemos coincidido en la biblioteca, pero no fue hasta ayer que verdaderamente le presté atención. —eso no era del todo cierto, ignorar a Seijuurou después de todo era una tarea imposible, pero su amigo no necesitaba pensar que él estaba obsesionado.— Creo poder atinar a decir que es una de las personas más dulces que he conocido.

Puede que su apariencia o manera de lidiar con la gente fuera en ocasiones más bien fría, pero en muy poco tiempo le había demostrado ser alguien de confianza con quien se podía contar.

– Comprendo.

– ¡Oooe! ¡Dejaos de cháchara y venid a jugar! ¡Démosle una paliza a estos tíos!

– Ya vamos Kagami-kun. Un poco de paciencia.

Furihata sonrío amplia y sinceramente. Sí, en definitiva, había tomado la decisión correcta al elegir ir a estudiar allí. Puede que no ese día, ni tampoco el siguiente, pero con la ayuda de sus amigos lograría salir adelante. Tenía esperanza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hehe... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que no es uno de los más emocionantes, pero sólo esperad a ver lo que se avecina. Como pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo, se conocerá un poco más sobre la vida de Akashi y las cosas que hace como parte del líder del Clan Rakuzan. ~
> 
> No os olvidéis comentar con vuestra opinión, me encanta y emociona leeros. Resultais una gran fuente de aliento, gracias por todo. Nos vemos ~

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Debido a problemillas con el internet y otros asuntillos, he decidido confiar en una amiga para que sea ella la que suba los capítulos. De todas formas, me hará llegar todos los comentarios y estaré encantado de responder, gracias por vuestra atención. ~ Dejando eso de lado, he de confesar que es la primera vez que pruebo a escribir un fanfic y además uno yaoi, por lo que ruego que me perdonéis por algún posible error. Espero que os haya gustado y no dudéis en hacerme saber vuestra opinión comentando. ~  
> Atentamente B. O


End file.
